<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day, Another Hour by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995148">Another Day, Another Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Therapy, mid war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung doesn't get paid enough for this.<br/>... wait, does he get paid at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Day, Another Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt from Anonymous; Rung and Jazz with #2: “wait no that’s mine what are you doing”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “And how do you feel about that?” Rung asked, pushing his glasses up his nasal ridge.</p><p>               Jazz sighed and spun his knife around his finger, flipping it up into the air repeatedly as he pursed his lips.</p><p>               “Kinda… ambivalent, you know? I mean, Prowl’s got a job to do. And he’s not gonna do it well if he thinks someone’s feelins gonna be hurt.”</p><p>               “But his latest decision impacted your own mechs quite severely, didn’t it?” Rung pressed gently. “Several were hospitalized for near fatal injuries.”</p><p>               Jazz shrugged, flipping the knife again. Momentarily distracted, Rung followed the buzzing light of the blade up into the air where it spun twice before falling back down.</p><p>               “That’s war, mech. I’m a little at fault too; I didn’t prioritize lettin’ Prowl know where my team was gonna be. Let myself get distracted by a curvy tailpipe and by the time I contacted Prowl, the damage had already been done.”  </p><p>               Jazz balanced the knife on the tip of his index finger and swatted the tip of the handle, causing it to spin in a tight circle.</p><p>               “Do you experience any guilt because of that?” Rung asked, finding himself growing irritated by Jazz’s fidgeting.</p><p>               “A bit. Nothin’ that’ll keep me from rechargin’,” Jazz said nonchalantly. He tossed the knife up into the air and Rung shot out of his chair. Jazz jerked as Rung snatched up the knife as it hit its arc, his visor overly bright. “What the…?”</p><p>               “You may have this back momentarily,” Rung primly informed Jazz. “I would like it if you focused on me for a moment.”</p><p>               “Hey, that’s mine!” Jazz exclaimed, bending forward and reaching for the knife. Rung promptly shut off the energon blade and placed it in his desk drawer.</p><p>               “And you will have it back at the end of the session,” Rung said.</p><p>               Jazz stared at him for a long moment before leaning back in his seat, kicking his feet up onto the small table between them. He raised an arm and draped it over the back of the chair, smiling.</p><p>               “That’s cool. I got six others,” Jazz said, removing another small knife from a subspace pocket in his forearm. He immediately started playing with that one and Rung refrained from sighing, but only just barely.</p><p>               Spec Ops mechs were… difficult to work with and Jazz was the worst of them all. He had said many times that he didn’t see the benefit of therapy and only attended his monthly sessions to appease the rest of the Command.</p><p>               One of these days, they might have a meaningful conversation together, but today was definitely not it.</p><p> </p><p> ~ End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>